


A Different Kind of Love

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Oneshots [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Sex, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a different kind of love, not the kind he was used to...but, somehow, it felt right." LaddxHuey oneshot, yaoi, shounen-ai, mentions of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Love

**A Different Kind of Love**

 **Baccano! Oneshot**

The relationship that Ladd and Huey shared was definitely unlike any Ladd had ever been involved in before. He was equally matched in sarcastic responses, sadism and, surprisingly, strength. When provoked, Huey could easily kick Ladd’s ass, and that was new to him. However, the feeling of being bested brought another feeling to Ladd’s heart and mind, one that he hadn’t really felt before; a true kind of love.

Now, Ladd had “loved” per se many girls in his lifetime, but the “love” he felt for Huey was something completely different. Actually, he wasn’t really sure what he could call it yet—love, mutual understanding, maybe even fear. The one thing that kept him from making a solid decision, however, was one thing; Huey was a guy, and Ladd was definitely _not_ gay.

 _I’mnotI’mnotI’mnot,_ he reminded himself when the Frenchman fell asleep against his shoulder. Huey looked so perfect and flawless when he slept, so peaceful for once. Ladd let his hand drift across Huey’s soft, porcelain skin for just a moment, before pulling his hand away and biting his lip.

 _I can’t be in love with him,_ Ladd thought. _It’s not a matter of want, I just can’t. It’s not...right._ No matter how hard he tried, though, the feelings for Huey got deeper. Ladd tried to struggle against them, tried to blow them off like they weren’t there, but eventually they took over. One day, he just couldn’t take it and finally kissed the Frenchman. Once he’d done it, he’d looked cautiously at Huey, only to find him kissing him back.

 _This is...wrong._ He though as their clothes came off. _Everything...is wrong._ Now his pants were pooled around his ankles, and Ladd stepped out of them without a care. _But yet...it is right._ It was a different kind of love, not the kind he was used to; Ladd didn’t feel the need to kill him, or hurt him or send him gratuitous death threats...but, somehow, it felt right.

That night as Huey slept pressed up against Ladd’s chest as the blonde ran his fingers through the other’s raven locks, Ladd thought that maybe he could get used to this love.


End file.
